The Sun, The Moon, and The Stars
by Ryuichi-Tohma
Summary: Unfortunately until the business stops and the plot bunnies return, this story is on hold. Please forgive us! We'll try and be back soon! But IT WILL CONTINUE, just not now.
1. Chapter 1

_The Sun, The Moon, and The Stars_

Disclaimer: None of us poor authors own the damn game. I think we all know that, so let's get on with it. Plus, we would like to add that the chapter title is a lyric from the song "Now Three" by Vienna Teng. And the song at the beginning is from Yellowcard's song "Breathing." No need to get mad now, we mentioned all the stuff that's not ours, thanks.

Umm, explanation to all first. Tohma, Mistress of Muses, and I were having a three way on the phone. And Tohma suggested that maybe all three of us could do a co-op together. So Mistress of Muses and I, being who we are, jumped on the chance of doing one of our lovely three-nesses. So Layn actually agreed and at the same time we need to convince him and Sephiroth that all three of them could work. So readers, cheer her and me on because it starts now! Thanks! To the warning.

Warnings: Well, the initial pairing is Leon/Cloud (I think), but depending on how things go, and mostly throughout the story it IS a THREESUM! GuyxGuyxGuy, get it? However, this particular chapter is Sephy/Cloud and DOES have boy smexy lemon, just so you're all not surprised. Got it memorized? Good, you've been warned. On to the insane story.

* * *

_Chapter One- Dreams of Ice and Wings_

_-Something I've been keeping_

_Locked away behind my lips_

_I can feel it breaking free_

_With each and every kiss_

_I couldn't bear to hurt you_

_But it's all so different now_

_The things that I was sure of then_

_Have filled me up with doubt_

_And I can feel you breathing_

_And it's keeping me awake_

_Can you feel it beating?_

_My heart's sinking like away-_

They never fight when we come here, but…they never talk either. Or at least I never hear them go at it. I get the feeling when I leave…something happens.

I sigh…It's been two years since the world quieted down. Unfortunately, it hasn't quite put its magic spell upon our lives.

This relationship…it might just be the death of us all.

Who knew Seph was even alive…I just…needed someone, but then…I fell in love with Leon as well.

They can't expect me to stop loving either one. I can't choose…it's too hard.

Seph is trying…he's been abnormally patient with the both of us. Though I've known for a long time that…Seph just isn't the type to go with two other people. But…he's also been presented a problem…a problem I know he wants to solve just as bad as the rest of us do.

…But how to convince them both this could work…?

"Cloud?" Geh…have they both been trying to get my attention?

"Huh?" Shit…I suppose I got lost in my own little world again? "Uh sorry…did you ask me something?"

"Yes I in fact did. I…we were wondering if you wanted to go check with the others." Seph's still having trouble getting that one down…

I quietly groan to myself. The last thing I need is everyone else's input, because no matter what…I'll still get it.

However…I am worried. The heartless have been increasing again. …Plus those other things…

"…Just for a little bit. They're probably busy patrolling and stuff…" Wow, that sounded happy.

"Well then, shall we?" Oh Seph…you're trying so hard…

I stand, with Leon quick to follow and we leave the great castle to walk along the older part of the world to get to base, as we all call it.

…Hallow Bastion. It's been a while. The town was back to normal when I finally was returned here. But this is where Sephiroth chose to reside. And even though I've offered a thousand times…I can't get Seph to live with Leon and me.

I wish they'd talk…I can't stand the silence anymore…

"So…what do you two want to do after we make sure Yuffie hasn't ticked off Merlin again?"

Leon smirks at me and Seph turns his head, but I know he's smiling as well.

"I think lunch would be in order. Besides, _someone_ decided not to eat anything this morning." Sure, tattle-tale on me Leon…

"Hmm, Cloud not eating again?"

"When does he ever? …Unless we force feed him."

This is the only time they'll communicate properly. …To agree upon pinning me down and shoving food in my mouth.

"It is true. So then we'll eat." Well…at least it would be Seph's cooking. Which is good.

"Ok, cool." It's one of the only ways I know when Leon's talking. Seph would never use the word cool…

And once more it's awkward peace.

I lied earlier though. …There was another time they actually cooperated. …But that's pretty much X-rated. …And it's only been a one time thing so far. I'm still curious as to what Leon had to do or say to get Seph to try.

Damn…that's all this…this thing is based on right now. Trying…to try something as taboo as this...experimenting on the facts of how hard this could be.

Try…that's what they're both doing. …It's all they can do at this time in the game.

Especially when…a new threat is hitting the air.

It'll never end…will it?

"Cloud! Leon! Sephiroth! I was hoping I'd see you all today."

Ah, the familiar hugs of Aeris. At least some things don't change.

"Heh, how are you Aer?"

She goes over to Leon and embraces him as well. Aeris is the one person Leon will talk to about everything. She seems to give that to people though…

"Just fine, the usual and all. Yuffie's off decreasing the heartless population. Merlin's destroying those new things with magic. Cid is researching, and I'm helping as much as I can."

I cringe as she goes over to Seph and just smiles at him. I…get really nervous when those two are in the same area.

"And how are you today? Going to talk?"

Seph cocks an eyebrow at her, then actually does something I've never seen him do for Aeris before…smile.

"As for how I am doing; well, I've seen better days, but am fine. But if it's me talking you're really concerned over, then I am afraid I will have to say no."

Aeris giggles at him and I can't help but relax and smile. Leon however, just rolls his eyes. Though…I'm pretty sure even he is amused.

"That's too bad, but ok. Anyway, come in. Cid will most likely appreciate seeing other human beings other than myself or Yuffie."

We all stroll in to the little building, immediately seeing Cid busying himself at the computer.

"We have guests. Care to say hi?"

He swerves in his chair and a huge grin instantly spreads over his face. "Well if it isn't our leader and his boyfriends."

Everyone frowns at that, knowing Seph won't welcome being called Leon's boyfriend.

"You know I'm messing with you, you despondent creature. You've pushed my buttons more than once, so I'm just returnin' the favor."

I find it all funny how the old group is ok with Seph. …It's almost like everyone is just glad he's on our side.

"So, what're you all up to today?"

"Just checking in, Cid. I've been curious to know if any of that technology has been helping."

Leon of all people should understand by now that Cid doesn't like when machinery is attacked. Especially his…

"Hey, don' go bitchin' about my baby. Science always comes through, you'll see."

He turns back to the screen and begins to type away once more.

"Ok, but all we want to know at this point is what the hell those other things are."

"Look, going through data banks isn't a piece o' cake. So, you gotta give me time. Besides, I'm pretty sure I finally found the right place to look."

"Yeah, alright."

Perhaps we should leave. Before Leon really gets Cid pissed.

"Ok Cid. We'll let you get to your searching." I stand and my lovers follow the action. "We just wanted to make sure things were still in one piece."

"Yeah, now we need to worry about getting Cloud fed." Thanks Leon, Cid needed to know that…

"Strife, are you not eatin' again?" Oh joy, I even get the eye of suspicion to go along with his concern too…

"I eat, but not a lot. I-I'm fine Cid…Anyway, we need to get stuff done today." Not quite a lie. …but it's not _we_. …I need to talk to Seph…

"Ok, you undernourished creature, go get some of Seph's damn good food in that scrawny body of yours."

"Flattered Highwind." One of the rare moments Seph ever talks to him, but if he's complimented on his cooking, he'll acknowledge anyone.

"Hey, you're a damn fine chef and you know it. Anyway, later guys, I'll stop by if this is in fact the right place to be looking."

"Bye Cid, Aer." It's funny, me and Seph used to actually say things at the same time, but now Leon and I do it a lot…

"Farewell to both of you." And Seph…is always so proper these days…

* * *

It's actually record time. We went through lunch with just light content conversations, and then we've been sitting here in the living room watching TV for the last three hours. All together on the couch…almost like something's going to happen soon. …Like they've been planning…

Geh, what am I thinking? I'm automatically assuming since they're both getting along that they're plotting…Just because it's rare…doesn't mean I need to suspect them like that…

"Would you two mind if I asked you something?" Or maybe…I was right. Only Seph was the only one…

I sigh and turn off the screen and sit back a little to look at Seph along with Leon, who does look just as curious as I am, so that rules out the plotting.

"You have both, at various times, tried to persuade me in to living with you. However, I would like to suggest just the opposite. I want you two to come live here with me. There is a vast amount of space and many more things to do than that place you call a house." Oh…I don't know if Seph should have said that…

"Excuse me, but we can't all move in castles like you. Besides, there's plenty of room in my house for you to live as well Sephiroth." I knew Leon was going to defend his house…

"Might I observe however that your kitchen is the size of my closet? Actually smaller still. Then I want to add there is only one shower room, and two bedrooms." Good points…

"So? Even when we are all together we usually end up in the same bed and stuff." Hmm, also a good point.

"However, we don't sleep together that often, if we lived together, more problems could accrue. You forget Leon; we see each other everyday, but not every night. Due to our disagreements, we have ridiculous fights, and end up irritated. With living here, there's enough space to spread out." That takes the cake.

"We could always just leave the house." Though, they both are good at facts…

"But instead of storming outside and causing huge scenes, we could fume to a different room, in the privacy of our own home." Seph wins.

And now that I feel Leon un-tensing behind me, I know that he knows Seph makes sense.

"I am not asking you to abandon your house Leon, because we could still make it functional for other uses. However, if we want to live in the same residence, I suggest we do it here."

I never cared either way; I just want us to start functioning like real partners do.

Leon's thinking, because he's gone completely quiet behind me.

"…I'm willing to try it…no, I'm willing to do it."

I smile and relax, and look up at Seph with admiration, then turn around and hug Leon.

"So…since we're doing this, I'm going to go get our stuff…"

I get up and glare at him mildly. "Like you're doing that by yourself."

"I agree." Hmm, I think for once they're finally starting to see eye to eye…I hope this keeps going and getting stronger.

* * *

Well…they never fought, but Leon wouldn't stop insisting that he was the one who needed to carry all the boxes and crap. Till Seph pointed out he was being a 'stubborn show off,' then he finally let us help too and is now passed out in Seph's bed because of it.

This means I can go talk to Seph now.

Let's see…I think after he cooked us dinner and Leon went off to bed, Seph decided to seclude himself in the library, leaving me to lose brain cells watching mindless cartoons…

Anyway, to the library.

I get up, turning off the TV, and walk in the general direction of the huge book keeping room.

Good thing there are a few doors that lead to it, since it's so freaking big.

Walking through the entrance I stop and look around, luckily spotting Seph at one of the bigger tables reading something I can't make out from here.

"How are you?" Geh, he always gets there first.

I sigh and begin to slowly stride towards him, getting there and staring slightly at the book in his hand. "Umm, ok. …How about you?"

He puts down his book and motions for me to sit next to him, only I decide to sit down in his lap, kissing him and surprising him a little, for once. "I suppose it goes well. Considering we didn't fight too much today."

Seph seemed to like the fact I was being affectionate, considering he's now kissing my neck. Though…I can't help but go back and notice what Seph said. It appears it's a good day for Seph when he and Leon don't fight. …I remember when it was a good day just because Zack did something stupid and funny.

That's when he gets my attention back, after nipping my ear softly. "Y-yeah…I was pretty amazed. You guys didn't even get into it when you were talking about moving here and when Leon was being a dummy for not letting us help."

Seph stops teasing me and laughs at that. "What'd I say?" I swear, sometimes I wonder if he just laughs at me to get this reaction out of me.

"Hmm, just you using such a childish insult reminded me of Zack."

Creepy…I was just thinking of him…

"Seph…" then he goes back to torment me by sucking on my neck again while I feel his hand sneak up my shirt. "Ah…"

"Yes?"

I'll never understand and probably never will comprehend how he can do these things and still be completely coherent. I can't do it, Leon can't do it, and anyone I know probably can't do it except Seph.

"W-we…" I trail off as his gloved hand brushes one of my nipples. "Mmn, Seph…" great, he's got me moaning now and I'll never be able to get back to my thought process until he's done.

"We what?"

Now you're just mocking me…damn you and knowing me like a freaking cookie recipe.

I've pretty much given in by now though and lean back into the table behind me, groaning as Seph immediately takes off my tank top, moving from my neck to my navel, traveling upwards from there.

"You were saying something you know."

Like you, or myself for that matter, care at this point.

"N-no…" I don't think I could get it out even if I wanted to.

"Are you certain?"

Just as I have second thoughts his lips close over a bud. "Oh…! …Y-yes…"

He doesn't say anything else and just goes over and gives the other side equal treatments, making me moan louder and push my hands into his hair.

Finally getting bored of that, he comes back up and whispers into my ear. "We haven't been together in while."

Crap…he's right. I spend all my nights with Leon. …I have way more…_contact_ with him than I've had with Seph in a long while. The last occasion we actually did something like this was…that extremely rare encounter with all three of us.

Maybe then…I should let this happen, besides…it wasn't fair of me to just sit down and lead him to believe that this was what I wanted anyway. …I'll talk to him about it afterwards. No sleeping! You got yourself into this mess and now you need to clean it all up.

And it's like Seph agrees as he goes back to necking me, only this time his hand runs right over my jeans. "Oh gods…!" Furthermore…I have now succumbed completely.

"Adorable…"

Then that same hand un-buttons and unzips my pants, gently plunging inside.

"Ahh!" Everything is hot and burning now. My cheeks are on fire and it's getting harder to breathe.

I look at Seph who stares back and smiles, kissing me deeply and sliding his tongue between my parted lips.

"Mmmn…!" I moan louder as he somehow gets us up on the table without stopping anything.

He takes his hand out and I whimper softly wile also pulling away from our kiss as he kneels up to remove his own clothes. Then leans back over and continues what we were doing like we never ceased.

I feel my pants come off after his hand works inside there more. Then Seph's fingers are pushing into my mouth as I suck lightly on them.

Seph takes them away only seconds later, kissing me once more and carefully slides his fingers into my entrance.

I gasp, arching and clutching Seph's arms as he strategically stretches me. Then after believing I'm prepared enough Seph takes out the digits and kneels up straight, spreading my legs wide to where I blush more and turn away from him.

"Heh, still so innocent."

He grabs my chin and makes me look at him, pressing his sex against me and cautiously pushing in the tip.

"Ooh…" my eyes close, bracing myself for the rest of the pain. Because now I remember how much bigger Seph is than Leon. …Wait, why am I comparing them at a moment like this…? Awkward…I'll just shut the hell up and-

"Ah!!" I cry out, Seph's slick manhood filling me to the hilt. There's so much pain and pleasure right now I don't know what to do…

The only thing I can do is spread my legs wider and claw at the desk, my heart it thumping so loud in my head I barely hear and feel when Seph's hand soothingly cups my cheek and asks, "Are you all right?"

I whimper and nod, knowing most speech at this point is not going to happen with me in this state. "J-just…k-keep…g-going."

I hear him agree as he leans down and takes away my hands from damaging the table and pins them above my head, using both arms.

"You sure?"

"Mmmn…please…"

I feel him leave my body then thrust right back in causing me to start trembling slightly at the mixed senses.

And he does it again, only deeper this time and the head strokes that spot within me.

"Oh Seph…!"

Every time he gets that from me I know he finally relaxes and begins to push inside me harder and faster. Now hitting that damn place each moment.

The passion is getting more intense as he goes back to biting my neck and shoving into my body with all depth and all speed, and I can hear him grunt silently as our climaxes grow nearer. The table beginning to creak and groan under our heavy sex.

"Seph…Oh gods…!"

I'm lost in the bliss, only feeling my body grow closer and closer to the throes of pleasure, only the steady rhythm of Seph pounding hard and deep within my fragile form as the passage gets slicker with every driving force. Myself being invaded and ravished, but loving that he knows just how to do it.

And finally I give in. "Sephiroth!" I come and tighten upon the man inside me, breathing harshly.

He rams into me one last time, spilling his essence within and gently lowers himself over me, resting our foreheads together and kissing me passionately.

Now it's slightly even…and after I sleep a bit…I really…really…need to…talk…

* * *

You know, I never knew exactly how comfortable it would be to lie on the floor for a few hours, but I had a guess, and it was right. This is one of the most, non-pain related, uncomfortable ways to sleep, ever. Why does Seph do it so much…?

But it's my fault, because I told myself not to sleep. …I'm not really sleeping though, Seph is. …And that's why I can't get this done now. Seph hasn't slept in so long…he works really hard at this time of night and he usually, well lately, ends up going to Leon's house after he's exhausted.

One time though he came after we well, yeah…I remember him getting into the bed with us, and sighing kinda…just distressed. I told Leon later that we needed to get cleaned and dressed right afterwards since that night.

I'm really not trying to hide those things from Seph, if he ever asked I'd tell him, but the last thing he needs to worry about after doing an entire night of killing heartless and such…is coming to us after we've done that.

That's why we really need to talk. All this is right now is agreed cheating. It's just one of them consenting to let me cheat with the other. And it just…sucks.

At least right now though, because I know that the whole point of the relationship like ours is that it's three people who can get along and be together. So if one left the other two could still keep a strong bond. Though…even if we do get to that point…for some reason…and I'm not saying I'm most important, but it seems as long as I'm there, they could love each other equally too, but I know if I left, well…they probably couldn't keep it together. Right now though…it's assented swindling.

But…enough with thinking on those matters. My point was, Seph never gets to sleep and that bites. …So now I don't know what to do…

…Maybe just wait till morning…

I can't sleep though, I feel guilty…I feel like…I don't know.

They're so similar and strong…but, they have many different views…

Maybe we can't do this…even when they're both next to me, there's still so much missing from it. Like sometimes they're not even there…

And I remember that back in our Shinra days, Seph's gentle breathing was the only thing that got me to sleep. And likewise with Leon, two years ago after we got together, that'd be the only comforting thing that'd ease me into placid rest. But now, their breathing keeps me awake…

Jeez, listen to me…I was always so sure I could get this to work, and now I'm doubting everything. Oh well…I need to stop, if I give up…I'll lose both of them, and I never want to do that.

I suppose I should just get-

"Cloud?"

I look up and see Seph staring down at me from where we lay. The concern on his face is really…intense.

"You're crying…" Shit…I am…

He wipes the unknown tears away and kisses my forehead.

"What are you thinking about that is upsetting you?"

I just bury my face into his chest, wishing he'd go back to sleep and then we could face the problem in the morning.

"Later…"

"No, now. I don't want you to fall asleep this way, considering you have gotten none."

"…I just needed to…talk to you about…something…"

"And that would be?"

At least one of us is pushing. "…About all three of us…and our…relationship."

Seph doesn't reply and that worries me a little because I'm not really looking at his face either. So I don't know his expression.

"Actually Cloud, I am glad you said something about that. Though, I wanted to wait tomorrow to speak with you."

Grr, that's starting to get annoying. Mind readers aren't any fun…

"I've finally made up my mind. When this started I thought I'd just be in the background, to see what Leon was like. However, being around him a bit more has shown me why you love him and that…I could get to trust him like I did with Zack. …I'm truly ready to give this a try. But you and Leon must do some very good convincing to show me three people can in fact all be life partners. I am willing to attempt this though because I love you, and I've gained some respect for Leon."

My heart stops and I just stare at him.

"Heh, are you really that shocked? Besides, I knew I would get to this point eventually, I just needed time to observe the other party member in this…merrymaking."

"Seph…" Oh god I love them both…

"I would like to suggest something however, I think for the time being the two of us…more stubborn men need to stop seducing you individually. I'm not saying I'm ready for another one of…_those_ escapades, but all of us must start working together. However, dear Squall might have to work a little harder on that aspect, considering he's done more seducing than me."

I blush and turn away…geez…point that out to me. …oh well, he's still trying to make such an effort for all of us. …So he deserves to say something snide. "Hmm…You're right…my thoughts exactly Seph…"

* * *

Finally, I can lie next to both of them and feel like we've accomplished something together. For once I believe we're on the same page and things could keep progressing further and further. …I now am sure that we can make it, all three of us.

* * *

ZOMG, chapter one is done! And my turn is officially over for now. So…as far as I know, the order of things are going to be me, followed by Tohma who is Seph and then last but NOT least is Mistress of Muses who is the lovely Leon. Ok, see you in two chapters from now.

Cloud Ryu Sakuma


	2. Chapter 2: City Fast Asleep

_The Sun, The Moon, and The Stars_

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts II does not belong to Mistress of Muses, Ryuichi, or myself. Also, 'Song for the Lonely' is Cher's creation.

_Though love don't need a reason  
She can pick you up or leave you bleeding  
I've seen a strong man cry  
I know the reason why  
We all forgive, we all forget  
We just keep believing_

_This is a song for the lonely, can you hear me tonight?  
For the broken hearted, battle scarred  
I'll be by your side  
And this is a song for the lonely  
When your dreams won't come true  
Can you hear this prayer  
Because someone's there for you_

_Chapter Two- City Fast Asleep_

* * *

  
Somewhere in the background a clock strikes noon, however, time is something that doesn't matter too much at the moment.

I stare at the abandoned book lying upon the table; my thoughts have gotten the better of me once more.

'Strange how the unlikeliest of sentences would remind me of my troubles…'

Sighing, I stand and place the book marker into the right page, setting it down neatly on top of a well stacked pile of other manuscripts I must read.

I push through the wooden doors and look over the inside balcony, staring at the fountain down below in the empty entryway.

'I wonder what time they'll be here today…? …Hmm, perhaps it is time for me to give them what they want…'

Deep within the castle I hear something creak, perhaps just natural movement or an actual threat. Even so, it can come to me.

My thoughts wander back however, not able to stop thinking about the best interests and the stakes at hand. 'So much conflict to be dealt with. …On one side, ending this peculiar dance for three would prevent any long term scars or damage. …Unfortunately, it might already be too late; considering events have happened, and certain feelings have been expressed by both parties. …It would almost kill Cloud if this ended in disaster. Which gives means to stop this now…yet begs me to continue on through.'

I take in a deep breath regaining my composure and turn to the library doors to go finish my book to clear my head once more.

"Seph!?"

'And in comes the obstacle.' I pivot back to the two standing in the center of the foyer, the darker haired one already spotting me. "Good afternoon to you both."

At my voice, Cloud looks up from seeking me to the left, and he smiles, making my heart flutter and wrench all at once. "Don't be formal."

"You know I always am." Though somewhat stretching the truth, it is for the most part, fact. "However, if it is your wish for me to not be, I'll grant it."

Pausing to see if they move to me, they stay in their same location, so I slowly descend the stairs to them, nodding at Leon a gesture which he returns

Though before I look at him, Cloud pounces me instantly, embracing my waist tightly while grinning up happily at me. "Hi."

'His adorability will perhaps be the death of me.' I say nothing back and just take in his liveliness; however, I glance over at the other, seeing his face tighten slightly, and I almost hate this about myself, but I find it amusing, so I fuel the flame and lean down to give Cloud a kiss.

But when I take another glimpse at Leon, he only looks distressed and disappointed.

'I wonder what this could be about…?'

"Seph?"

I look back down at the one still hugging me loosely, shake off my thoughts and move away from him. "Shall we move to some place more comfortable?" I lead the way, making sure they follow me and take us to the living room.

They both sit down on the couch next to one another, myself left to stand near them.

I can tell Cloud wants to order me to sit with them, yet he doesn't and stares at floor while Leon gazes calmly at me, and I look back.

I feel he wants to say something to me, perhaps about earlier, or another matter completely.

"Umm…I'm going to go get a glass of water." We both look at our mutual partner, both being able to tell that Cloud caught on to our little examination of one another.

"I'll go-"

"N-no, I want to. I'll be quick, kay?" he gets up and jogs out of the room towards the kitchen, leaving us alone and almost awkward.

"…Did you two run into anything unpleasant on your way over here?" 'I already know that I must be the one to speak first.'

"…Just one of those newer things. …a small group, easily beaten. …Though, Cloud's been having trouble lately…"

At this, I sit down across from him, concern overtaking any other emotion. "How so?"

"…He won't admit it, but he's been getting sick, so even after small battles or just a walk, he has difficulty breathing."

My eyes close and I sigh. 'He always does this…'

"Anything else?" I cross my legs and refocus on Leon, folding my hands as well.

"…Not to my knowledge."

I frown, knowing that he can't always be watching Cloud, but wish he'd know more about the welfare of our beloved. "Thank you for telling me. We'll address the problem this evening."

Before I can get out another question, Cloud walks in with no glass of water and is startled by both of us staring at him.

"…Did I interrupt?"

We both shake our heads and he shrugs, going over to the couch and sitting a little bit away from Leon.

'I wonder what he thinks happened…?'

"…Maybe we should all go check up on the others."

I look up at Leon who is staring at me for approval.

"I believe that to be a good idea. Cloud, would that be alright with you?"

We glance over to him yet his eyes are glazed over, with what seems to be tears, or sadness.

"Cloud?" I blink, shaking my head slightly from surprise both Leon and I just said that in unison.

"Huh?" he stares at us in alarm, emotions going from misery to bewilderment in seconds. "Uh sorry…did you ask me something?"

"Yes in fact I did. I-" I pause, correcting myself from thinking only of me. "We were wondering if you wanted to go check on the others." 'Curse my screw up…'

Cloud stays quiet for a moment, looking like a three year old being forced to the bank with mother. "…Just for a little bit. …They're probably busy patrolling and stuff." 'The voice of utter joy…'

I ignore his unhappy tone and stand. "Well then, shall we?"

* * *

We all walk through the front doors, silent as ever.

'That was a successful trip. Considering it managed to do nothing but irritate Leon and myself.'

I continue on to the kitchen, the other two following me blindly and I smile gently to myself for that fact.

So, I turn around, causing them to halt as well. "You two can go do other things. I am going to go prepare lunch."

They stare at me for a bit then look at one anther. Cloud blushes lightly and Leon just shrugs, both nodding to me then walking off to the library together.

'I doubt very much that they'll be reading…' I frown as I realize the bitter and jealous tone with that thought and just elude it, refocusing to the kitchen.

The first thing I go to is the refrigerator to grab the necessary ingredients. I lay all the items down upon the counter top, taking the lettuce to start.

I take hold of my cutting knife and chop the leaves into perfect proportions. Then, setting those aside, I snatch the carrots, followed by the cherry tomatoes and cucumbers, doing the same and setting them away while I find a bowl from the cabinet. I toss the vegetables in, mixing them together before topping it off with sunflower seeds, and finally my own mango vinaigrette dressing.

Satisfied with the salad, I place that into the ice box and go back to the counter to work the main course.

Going back to the food I bring out the bread Leon made for us a couple days ago, slicing it evenly and setting them down in three pairs.

As I go over to start cutting the other vegetables for the sandwiches, the thought of housing suddenly intrudes my concentration.

'I wonder…why I have never thought to ask them to move in here with me before. …They are always so persistent on making me go to them. I have been one to wait for things to come to me, so why should this be any different. …Perhaps I could convince them to stay here. …A matter I will need to discuss with the two of them rather soon…

I believe I have just found a solution to one of our many problems.'

* * *

I set down their plates in front of them, Cloud already sipping on the peach tea I made fresh for this lunch.

"You used the bread I made?"

I look over at Leon who is examining his sandwich carefully. "Of course. You are a rather brilliant baker."

He pauses then shrugs his shoulders and takes a bite. "Everyone has to be good at something I suppose. …This is really good, by the way."

"Thank you." I sit down in my seat across from my previous conversationalist, picking up my fork and taking a taste of salad first. 'Not bad, if I do say so myself.'

My eyes wander over to Cloud as I take in more greens, raising an eyebrow at the fact he's not eating. "Cloud, is something troubling you?"

He jolts slightly and stares up at me, shaking his head and snatching his fork. "N-no, just thinking…this looks really good Seph…" he digs in as well, but remains distant from us.

Leon and I catch each other's glance, silently passing agreements to one another before going back to our meal.

"…So when do you think Cid will tell us what those messed up things are?"

I take a drink of my tea before answering. "My guess is he did actually find the right data base, it would seem all he needs to do now is sift through the information. However, that is what might take a while. It is easy to find the places where records are stored; it's going through it all that hurts you for time."

They both nod, Cloud's more mechanical than Leon's, which worries me.

"…Those things are nothing but a burden. …Worse then the goddamn heartless."

Shaking my head, I push my plate aside having finished and lean back in the chair. "Burdens, yes, however, they are dangerous to have around. If controlled by the wrong people, there could be major problems."

"Like what?"

I relax a little, sighing with relief inwardly that Cloud is conscious to the topic. "Like gaining hearts. A heart is a powerful thing, who knows what you could use them for."

"Yeah, but who the hell would want a heart?"

I shake my head and cross my legs. "I am not too sure, but you never know. We should still be very cautious."

They both nod again, this time equally distant but in a thoughtful way.

'I wonder what brought Cloud back to our conversation… Perhaps it would be best to address the problem of his health sooner.'

"Cloud, don't make me come over there and force feed you." 'It would seem Leon and I are getting better at reading one another.'

I smile as Cloud shakes his head and takes a large portion from his sandwich.

'However, it reminds me of what Leon and I talked over. Perhaps now is a good time to point it out.' "By the way-"

He looks up at me in horror, setting down his glass and stuttering. "Err, I think I'm done…if you both don't mind…I want to go lay down for a while…"

I sigh and hear the other do the same. 'At least he'd be resting.' "Of course."

He nods and stands, leaving us and the room once more.

I place my napkin on the table, feeling some stress surface over Cloud. 'This is beginning to take a toll on me…'

"He knows exactly how to get us both off track…"

I nod in concurrency. "So it would seem."

"…He's resting but…probably not the way he needs to."

I readjust myself, agreeing with the man across from me as well. "Hmm…"

"…Maybe we should just go talk to him."

I shake my head. "No, he'll find another way to avoid us. It's best to get him off guard. He knows we know, so we must catch him when he can't run. For example, when all three of us are sitting on the same piece of furniture. Or at least, sitting closer together. Though Cloud does not act like it much, he plots quite well."

Leon snorts and rolls his eyes. "Unfortunately."

I finish my drink and stand, gathering my dishes. However, Leon takes the same lead and grabs Cloud's as well and heads out the door before I can protest. 'Sneaky. It looks as though Cloud's not the only one good at plotting.'

* * *

"Would you two mind if I asked you something?"

They both sigh and shift, Cloud turning off the TV so they can focus on me properly.

"You have both, at various times, tried to persuade me into living with you. However, I would like to suggest just the opposite. I want you two to come live here with me. There is a vast amount of space and many more things to do than that place you call a house."

I watch in slight amusement as Leon flushes and huffs in irritation. "Excuse me, but we can't all live in castles like you. Besides, there's plenty of room in my house for you to live as well Sephiroth."

'Always trying to defend that shack of his.' I think almost snorting at the idea of the little shanty town shack. "Might I observe however that your kitchen is the size of my closet? Actually smaller still. Then I want to add there is only one shower room, and two bedrooms."

His glare grows worse as he sits taller in his spot, causing me to almost smirk at his borderline child ness. "So? Even when we are all together we usually end up in the same bed and stuff."

I see where he's coming from, but I know I have the better arguments. "However, we don't sleep together that often, if we lived together, more problems could occur. You forget Leon; we see each other everyday, but not every night. Due to our disagreements, we have ridiculous fights, and end up irritated. With living here, there's enough space to spread out."

"We could always just leave the house." I notice that one of the few times he doesn't hesitate to talk to me is when we're arguing about something.

However, I never hesitate. "But instead of storming outside and causing huge scenes, we could fume to a different room, in the privacy of our own home."

I smile, but it's not in a malevolent way, as Leon relaxes and takes in a deep breath.

"I am not asking you to abandon your house Leon, because we could still make it functional for other uses. (A/N haha yes "Other uses." XD) However, if we want to live in the same residence, I suggest we do it here." Making my point in such a tone that resounds through his skull. He nods and pauses for a second, probably trying to figure how to word his next reply.

"…I'm willing to try it…no, I'm willing to do it." He says with a look of pleasured defeat.

I close my eyes and smile, looking back at both of them as Cloud hugs Leon. 'A good thing that I never lose an argument.'

* * *

'I've made Cloud happy by saying I'll try. Yet…there is no turning away from this now.

However, I believe Leon made him happier earlier. I only said I'd try, he was willing to just do it.

I'm not ready for a third person in my life again. I was once willing to do this for Zack, because I loved him as well. Leon isn't Zack. They're quite different in fact.

I do see how Cloud loves him, it is rather easy. …He's just not someone I would ever find an emotional attraction to.

I want to…make sure though. I want to know for a fact that I am wrong or right.

Leon is a pleasant person. I enjoy our conversations for the majority of the time. …There are those subtle differences though that aggravates me the most. His passive attitude towards the largest portion of things would be most of it. I know he's more passionate than he lets off, but it would seem something blocks it from surfacing too much.'

I sigh and decide I cannot stay in the bed with them anymore. I slide out of the covers, making sure no one wakes, and grab a pillow, placing it on the floor near the door.

'It would seem Leon is awake…I wonder if I should say anything…'

I pause, waiting to hear anymore shifting from the bed until I go over to the closet and take out an extra blanket, moving back over to the spot on the floor I chose. I lie down and cover myself, relaxing and enjoying the slight coolness of the floor.

'I need to talk to the other respective party member. However, there hasn't been a good chance yet.'

I allow my eyes to close as I move to my back and settle down, listening to the noises of the house and my wandering mind…

* * *

"Hello!?"

'Curse me, I dozed off.'

I instantly stand, hearing nothing but pounding on our bedroom door until my senses come into focus.

"I'm gunna blow up the fucking door if ya don't-"

"Highwind, I suggest you be silent quickly." As I open the door, the buffoon falls inside and I roll my eyes. "Why are you disturbing us like this?" He stands; brushing off his pants and goes on to stare at me in irritation. 'Like there's dust in my home.' Is the first thought that almost bursts out of my mouth.

"What took ya so long? Anyway, before you stab me, I found out those damn things are called 'nobodies'." I nod and say nothing to let him continue without interruption. "But anyway. That's really all, though, once sleepy gets up, can ya send him my way. We need his help down at base."

"Of course; however, next time, please be tactful with how you enter my house." I sneer ruefully.

"Yeah, yeah…" he waves me off and turns to the stairs. "See ya, thanks for not killing me."

I shake my head and close the door, going to my nest and picking up the blanket to fold it before carefully throwing the pillow to the bed.

Sighing I step into the bathroom and slip into the shower, making sure the water's hot.

My muscles un-tense as the pressure hits my skin, causing me to lean back against the tiled wall.

'I have needed this. …I never did take one after Cloud and mine's little escapade.

Now…to think of a time to corner Leon. …We do need to talk. I am sure those two have conversed and of course Cloud and I have. …It is time for us two persistent men to break the ice a bit better.'

'Now to think of a way to get back at Cid for waking me up'

* * *

I look up from my coffee, all of us hearing the sound of knocking. 'Most likely to be Cid again…' 

"I guess I have to be going then…" Leon gets up and goes out of the library to answer the disturbance.

"Cid must really need help bad…" I nod in agreement and take a sip of my drink while I go back to re-reading the sentence in my book.

'It would seem that I will not to get to have my talk with Leon today. …Oh well.'

"Heads up you two!"

I blink in confusion as I look up from my book again to stare at the door opening rather harshly as the flower girl walks in, moving towards us in a huff.

"Aer-" she grabs Cloud up from his seat, almost making him spill his juice.

"We're going to go some places for a while."

I shake my head and stand, getting to the entry way before she gets a chance to completely kidnap Cloud from us. "Hold on a second. I hope that you of all people should know better than to try and take Cloud from me let alone the both of his lovers. Where exactly are you taking him?"

She glares at me in a slightly playful way, but I keep my calm composer, waiting for her answer.

"Shopping, food, anything else I can think of. This one here needs to get out, no offense."

I sigh and rub my temples. "…That will be fine, however, next time; you can come in here and tell us what you want instead of taking." My hands almost ready to lurch out and relieve her and the world of the life that so annoys.

"Yes, yes. We're going now, ok?"

I nod and Leon comes in behind me, most likely with a perplexed look on his face.

"Alright, come on Cloud."

"But-"

"See you two later." She winks at us as we move for the both of them.

"Bye…"

"Farewell you two, try not to over exhaust him Aerith."

She waves at me and they go out the main entrance, as she briskly whisks Cloud off to shopping land.. Now back to my book and a rather confused Leon.

"…Where are they going?"

"Aerith is taking Cloud out for the day. However, kidnapping was her original plan." I sit and pick up the novel I've been trying to finish the past week.

"Sorry…she sort of just pushed me out of the way and threatened me with her rod."

I smirk. "And you couldn't have taken on the clad in pink and sparkles flower girl?" I glance up at him and his slightly irritated glare and grin wider.

"It was the fact of how she burst in here that caught me off guard."

"I was messing with you Leon."

"……." His silence says all.

He replies with nothing and takes his original seat across from me and stares at the table blankly. '…I suppose this is a sign I should start talking to him.' "When were you planning on leaving to help Highwind?" I set my book on the table and lean back in my chair to watch the other man carefully.

"Shortly. I figure I might as well get it over with." He says, still staring at the table blankly.

"Would you like it if I went with you?" I say sarcastically.

He snorts and shakes his head. "No, there's no point in aggravating both of us. …Besides…you've been trying to get that book done for a while now haven't you?"

I nod and take interest in my latte again. "Things have been quite hectic lately. I have not found any good reading time."

"…Sorry."

I gaze at him. "Why would this be your fault?"

"…I'm not completely sure…but I have a feeling that you have been thinking about this whole thing a lot. …What made you…decide to try?"

I sigh and close my eyes for a moment, piecing a good sentence together to explain my reasoning for him. "This in truth, is mostly for Cloud. Ever since that night with all three of us, I knew it was too late to say no. I knew if I did walk away, he would have more than a broken heart. We are in this too deep to turn back. …Also, I have found reasons to respect and trust you. I suppose this is why. Cloud's frailty and getting to know you a bit better."

He has a smile playing on lips as he nods. "…Thanks. …I guess that's all I really have to say. …I think even if it was only for Cloud I'd be happy."

"I know how much you care for him. I could never take him away from you. Even if this doesn't work, I leave his care in your hands."

He looks up at me, disappointment on his face, but also distress. "I could say the same for you."

I shake my head. "I had my chance, I destroyed it. You have not once messed up, so it would only be fair."

"Heh…that's not completely true. …We were…really shaky in the beginning. I can't tell you how many times I shut off emotionally and said the wrongs things."

I gesture my hand telling him to continue. 'I don't think I have ever heard this story.'

"…It mostly started when we were paired up during the Coliseum challenges. We never really talked outside the battle until we lost to Sora. There was always that attraction, but we acted on it that day. It was a rough, desperate one night stand that left us feeling awkward towards one another. We didn't see each other though 'till Sora sealed the door to the light and he showed up in this exact castle. Cid found him. …Then, it was bad for a while. The relationship was only lust and kink…till I found Cloud crying outside one evening.

Cid had said that he saw you. It hurt Cloud a bunch, and then I got scared that I'd loose him to you because you actually treated him like a person…well, when you were sane. So we got to know about one another's past and it started becoming a working bond.

That's when the worlds were beginning to go back to what they were, and then, you did actually show up."

I nod, having nothing to say, but admiring his honesty and how much he worked with Cloud to make it healthier for both of them.

"…When did…you and Cloud meet?"

I open my eyes and smile lightly. "I remember that day very well. When I was little, I would travel everywhere with Professor Gast and Hojo. We would go wherever they had set up a hospital. They would help families who had no money as long as they were willing to risk the unknown side affects of the medicine they made.

There was one in Nibelheim. When I was about twelve, we ended up going there. They were…trying to help one patient in particular. Gast and Hojo had never seen someone of Cloud's age so sick and frail still be able to survive.

It was almost one in the morning; I was wandering around the building. I was easily bored as a child; I needed movement at all times. But, I passed a window and saw a little boy outside on the near by hill, staring at the stars.

I went to go talk to him. I learned later that Gast and Hojo just given him one of their newer antidotes. Cloud told me that it was the first time he was able to go outside in a long time. He was so happy to just be able to see the night sky in person.

We just talked, and I had never been so interested in a person before. He shared my hatred of war and violence. We had many things in common. …I couldn't help but just know I loved him."

I come out of my memories and glance up at Leon who is lost in the imagery as well, smiling.

"And you say I deserve to keep him if this doesn't work out…"

"Leon, it started out perfect, it most certainly didn't end that way, as I'm sure Cloud has told you. When you hurt the person you love most after they put all their trust and emotion into you, it shouldn't ever have a chance to happen again."

He glares at me, but it has concern in it, which throws me off guard a little. "You were possessed by some headless bitch. It wasn't your fault."

"But it is, if I had been stronger, I would have never turned against my most beloved." My self hatred seething through my voice. This was a common pass time of mine to self bash, so his little arguments at this were already defeated by me long ago.

Leon huffs at me and decides to direct his anger at the floor.

"Leon, do not worry about how I view mistakes. What matters is, that you both got me to try something I would never think of. All your energy should be focused on, as should mine, into making this work. For Cloud's and your sake."

His features soften and he nods, staring up at me in agreement.\We lock gazes for a while, silently communicating our motivations and worries, but Leon's eyes suddenly widen as he quickly stands. "I forgot about Cid!"

I smile and chuckle lightly, standing up as well to get Leon's jacket while he struggles putting on his boots.

"He's going to freaking skewer me." As he finishes the laces and straightens, he almost runs into me and raises an eyebrow in confusion.

"Slow down." I hold out his jacket and he hesitantly lets me help him put it on. "I think Highwind would be too afraid of Cloud's and my wrath to do anything to hurt you." 'Apparently not enough to let us sleep.' I think not forgetting the rude awaking earlier this morning.

"Heh." He smirks and heads towards the door. "See you later. Finish that book."

I nod and wait till I hear the main door close to sit back down.

'I suppose this would be a good time to think mission accomplished.'

I intake a deep breath and finally pick up my book, ready to read the last chapter.

'City Fast Asleep…what an interesting chapter name…'

* * *

Chapter two is finished.. With the godlessly help of Amanda she wrote most of it. Sure she has my view on things but my editing of it helped give it a bit more of my voice. She did a lovely job if I do say so my self. Well I hope everyone liked it I will try and write more of my next Chapter. Much loce to you all.

Tohma Seguchi


End file.
